


The Rise of the Crab People

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [62]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cancer (zodiac) - Freeform, Community: holiday_prompts, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Crab People, Crack, Gen, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Dean watches as the crab people rise from the ocean.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Rise of the Crab People

Dean watched as they rose from the ocean, marching in rows. First their heads breached the water, followed by their spiked shoulders. Their arms were held out to their sides as they walked, swaying side to side. Massive claws took the place of their hands. Dean figured each claw weighed as much as he did by themselves. The creatures on the whole were at least two heads taller than Sam. The synchronized stomping of their eight walking legs holding up heavy armored bodies shook the ground. 

It just proved, not matter what the season, there was never a good time to go to Florida.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge  
> Holiday_Prompts: July Table: Cancer


End file.
